


The Ones Where....

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Baseball, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka drabbles and double drabbles set in AUs I'm not writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Buster's a Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get these out of my system. The chance that I will end up writing any of them is pretty slim. I might occasionally add more; I'll link in the usual places if I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Pence/Buster Posey

Well this is embarrassing, Hunter thinks as he and Buster stumble through the door of his apartment. The place isn't filthy or anything, but looking around with the eyes of a stranger, it's pretty messy. Even as he thinks that, he's tossing his gear bag into the living room instead of putting it away. Fuck it...he's not a neat freak and it's not like they came back here to talk interior design.

Buster's moved into the living room and Hunter sees him holding something.

"Hammer Banging Contractors." Buster raises an eyebrow.

Wow, Hunter thought he was embarrassed before. He steps toward Buster with the vague idea of pulling the DVD out of Buster's hand.

Buster looks at the picture of himself--shirtless, sweaty and wearing a toolbelt--on the cover of the DVD. "God, these fucking titles. I remember this one...gay client turns straight boy contractor into a total bottom slut." He grins. "Change the profession and that's about ninety-five percent of what I film."

"I'm not looking for that," Hunter says.

"Good." Buster reaches out, grabs the collar of Hunter's t-shirt and pulls him in close. "Because in real life? I don't bottom."

"Oh, Thank God."


	2. The Ones Where 30% of the World's Population Had their Sex Changed Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Lincecum/Buster Posey, Brandon Belt/Hunter Pence

Buster always looks surprised. Sometimes after his second orgasm, sometimes after his third, but it always happens. Tim would love the look regardless, but it's even better because Buster's game face hasn't changed. Actually, very little about Buster has changed. He still plays baseball with intense focus and he's still the consummate professional both on and off the field.

In fact, Buster's like baseball these days--all "business as usual" while the world goes a little crazy.

And then, when Tim's got two fingers up Buster's cunt and a thumb on his clit, Buster blinks, looks surprised and totally comes undone.

* * * 

"C'mon, Brandon, I want to know what it's like."

"I dunno," Brandon says, ducking his head.

"You're telling me you're okay fucking my ass but not my..." Hunter trails off and sighs. It's hard to get on Brandon's case when he can't even say it.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I never have. With a girl...with someone who has a female body. I don't want to hurt you."

"That's sweet of you, but it's kind of built for it."

Brandon rests a hand on the curve of Hunter's hip. "Okay," he says with a nervous smile. "Yeah."


	3. The One Where Tim's an Opportunistic Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Lincecum/Buster Posey

Buster damn well knows it's risky; that's why he does it.

The hooker he picked up in the bar is almost pretty. Slim with long hair, he looks more like a cleaned up hippie than a guy who follows baseball. Buster figures going into the alley with him is an acceptable balance between taking a chance and actually getting caught.

It rained earlier; the knees of Buster's jeans are wet and muddy as soon as he thumps down on his knees, but Buster doesn't care. The guy's got a dick just made for sucking and when he tangles his hand in Buster's hair, Buster can hardly think, it's so good. The idea that someone could wander up the alley and see them makes the whole thing even better. Buster loses himself in it until the hustler tugs hard on Buster's hair and comes. With a moan, Buster yanks his own fly open, pulls his dick out and jacks it hard.

He's just about to come when the alley lights up with a flash of light.

"My name's Tim," the hooker says, grinning as he holds up his phone. "I'll be in touch."

Weirdly enough, Buster's almost looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the Sex Swap AU. I think it would be really interesting to write longer fic, but the amount of post-change world building I'd have to do is rather daunting. I thought about writing a longer mostly porny fic, but I didn't like the idea of dodging the gender politics involved.
> 
> I've been trying to write Porn Star Buster for a while now, but it kept going places I didn't want to go to. I might try again, but I doubt it.
> 
> I love the idea of Timmy as the hooker without the heart of gold, but I kind of feel like I got it out of my system with this double drabble.
> 
> The SGA crossover is pure self-indulgence. I suppose I could write it as a outsider's look at Atlantis, but I have no intention of doing so.


End file.
